Knights and Ninjas
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: A medieval AU of Naruto. The Konoha 11 and Fu are captured and leave Naruto alone to find help in saving his friends. Will the King help or will Naruto find a new definition for the term most wanted. NaruHina, NejiXTenten, ShikamaruXTemari. Poor hygiene is gross so they still have showers and toothbrushes.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Takes place in a medieval time line. Not even remotely related to the Naruto Shippuden anime or manga. I say medieval but for personal hygiene reasons, I'm going to have running water and toothbrushes in it.

* * *

Assault

As Naruto stood looking down from the cliff at the city below him, he could help but think of how under guarded it was. Technically the city professed to be a village but everyone knew they had outgrown that title a long time ago. The city was filled with peasants all undeniably loyal to the king. The king had stopped paying any attention to the world outside his castle and the wealthy and beautiful city around it about thirteen years ago when he began to take twelve naps a day waking only when someone had an audience and even then sometimes he would not wake up. no one was particularly entertained by that but no one would ever speak their displeasure.

Naruto was a ninja in a city full of people who needed to be protected daily. Fortunately he had a team. There were a total of twelve ninja in the village. Naruto was among the strongest with jutsu, a form of attack that utilized a person's life force in the form of raw energy called chakra, and one of the top five with weapons, mainly kunai and shuriken.

The others' names were Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Shino, Naruto, Hinata, and Fu. Sakura was fairly tall with lime green eyes, naturally bright pink hair kept short with bangs framing her face, a tight red kimono style robe with shorter sleaves, pink pants and shirt underneath, and pink shoes. She was extremely easily angered on the verge of seeming bipolar and had enough strength to, quite literally, reduce a mountain to rubble with one punch. She didn't use weapons because they were less effective than her strength.

Kiba was a little taller than Naruto with messy brown hair, his clan's seal in war paint on his cheeks forming two bent inverted triangles. He wore a black gi over mesh armor, black pants with a black kunai pouch strapped to the side of his leg with medical tape under it as padding, and black sandals that were closer to open-toed shoes. He was unique because he had trained his senses and reflexes to be on par with his pet dog. It was a massive animal easily the size of a lion. Both of them were easily the second and third fastest in the group and among the loudest. Kiba used his fingernails which had hardened after he sharpened them into claws. Tenten was around Sakura's height with brown hair in two tight buns on the sides of her head and a light grey gi, maroon pants, and black gloves. She also wore a huge scroll behind her because she had a jutsu that allowed her to seal weapons in the scroll then remove them to use as needed.

Shino was the tallest of them all with brown hair, very dark glasses, a light grey trench coat over a darker grey one. The outer coat had its hood up and the inner one had its collar up to the bridge of his nose about an inch below his glasses effectively hiding his face. He, unlike anyone else Naruto had met, didn't fight directly if he could help it. He instead was capable of commanding the control of millions of bugs that lived inside of his coats. Naruto was personally creeped out by both Shino and his bugs but never bothered to point it out since Shino was intelligent enough and skilled enough to kill Naruto in two seconds flat. His insects sucked chakra out of things. Lee was Naruto's height with his black hair in a bowl cut, a green Judogi, bandages wrapped around his hands and forearms, black sandals. Lee was easily the single fastest person in the group and also the second strongest. At the same time, he was the single loudest and more annoying in the group as well since he was a massive optimist, massively loyal, and always shouted. Naruto wasn't even sure he _had_ an inside voice.

Choji was a little shorter than Shino with a red gi and pants under a grey cuirass with gauntlets and shinguards. He had warpaint in small spirals on his cheeks and was a bit wider than he should be. Given that his jutsus and metabolism both made him gain weight like crazy Naruto thought he did pretty well at controlling his weight. His jutsus made his body expand so he, too, didn't bother with weapons. Shikamaru was the smartest of all of them. He was about Choji's height with black hair in a spiky ponytail, a pair of silver stud earrings, a plain black shirt and pants and a grey cuirass. Shikamaru was able to use his own shadow to paralyze his opponents through their own within a certain distance.

Ino was Sakura's height with long blonde hair in a straight ponytail with her bangs hanging down the right side of her face concealing her right eye. She wore a purple gi with no sleeves and the bottom half cut off and the rest sewn shut, a purple skirt, and fishnet wrappings on her elbows and knees. Her best ability was to transfer her consciousness to someone else's body to control them temporarily. Neji was the most skilled fighter out of all of them in general. He was a little taller than Naruto with a white gi with long sleeves, matching pants with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist, and black sandals. He had long dark brown hair that reached halfway down his back and was tied in a loose ponytail near the end. He also had pale white eyes. His ability was that his eyes allowed him to see all the way around him all at once or about fifty meters in any direction.

Hinata was a bit shorter than Naruto with long navy blue hair, a violet kimono with sleaves similar to those of a gi, a white shirt under the kimono, and violet pants. She was Neji's cousin so she had the same ability as it ran in the family. The difference was that she had trained harder, and while less skilled of a fighter, she could see up to ten kilometers. Both her and Neji were able to use their eyes to see through things as well or else the distance would be useless. Fu was about Sakura's height with naturally mint green spiky hair, a white gi and a white skirt over mesh armor shorts. There was a red cloth wrapped around her torso in an 'X' that held a large scroll behind her and she wore black sandals that reached a fourth of the way up her shins. Se was a lot like Naruto except that she was a girl. Se had similar abilities but not all.

Naruto himself was about five foot five and a half with spiky blonde hair, an orange gi with black sleeves and shoulders. He wore orange pants and black sandals with a navy blue kunai pounce on the side of his leg with bandages for padding. He had no special ability like the others but he was able to use jutsu strong enough to allow him to beat the others. He could also create clones of himself to fight alongside himself and when destroyed their memories would be transferred to the original.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted walking over. "There you are. We're meeting in a couple of minutes."

"Okay," Naruto said not looking away from the city.

He had just spotted someon dressed in black jumping from one roof to the next heading toward their usual meeting place. Then he saw someone in white and grey, then he looked at Sakura who was staring at him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm supposed to make sure you make it there this time,"Sakura said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He had missed the last three meetings because he had stopped to get something to eat. It wasn't his fault. He had to eat in order to have enough energy to fight.

Naruto and Sakura ran done the path to the village then out of it to the clearing they always met at. The others were all waiting and looked impatient except Hinata.

"Where was he this time?" Kiba asked.

"The cliff," Sakura said.

"Figures," Kiba said. "Can we start now?"

"Yes," Neji said. "Naruto, this meeting is mainly for your benefit since you're the only one that doesn't already know. There have been reports of villages being razed in a trail heading in this direction. He had go idea who or what is doing the damage but whatever it is, we need to stop them before they get here. The problem is, if we all leave, there's no telling what will happen to the village."

"So we decided to send a small team that we believe can handle the threat," Shino said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Me, Shino, and Hinata," Kiba said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Naruto asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Shino asked.

"Do you remember the last mission you guys went on without me?" Naruto asked. "I had to bail you all out."

"You didn't seem to upset about it," Kiba said.

"I'd much rather bail you out then burry you," Naruto said. "Take someone else."

"Alright," Kiba said. "We'll take Lee too."

Naruto nodded but something told him that it wouldn't be enough. He still nodded then looked up at the sky. It was about eight in the morning.

"Be back by sundown," Naruto said. "If you aren't, I'm coming after you."

Kiba nodded then the four going to meet the threat left. Naruto waited until they were gone then summoned a clone to follow them.

"You need to trust them," Fu said.

"You mean like you?" Naruto asked pointing at the Fu clone sneaking after them.

Fu shrugged and grinned then her grin faded.

"We should be with them," Fu said.

"We should be the ones going," Naruto said. "I hate putting my friends in danger when I could easily stop the threat in person."

Fu nodded and Naruto leaned back against the tree.

"Something doesn't feel right," Naruto said. "I think we all need to be on high alert."

The others nodded and spread around the city keeping watch for anything out of the ordinary. Fu and Naruto both used clones then went to the cliff to watch the entire village at once.

"Who do you think it is?" Fu asked,

"No idea," Naruto said. "Could be anyone. What do we do if it's another ninja team?"

"Pray that they can handle it or escape," Fu said. "If it were us, we would be perfectly fine."

Naruto nodded and they waited in silence for a while as the sun sank lower and lower before finally slipping below the horizon. Suddenly both clones disappeared and Naruto and Fu exchanged nervous looks. Their clones had been destroyed by someone or something and they hadn't seen it coming.

"We have to help," Fu said.

"Wait," Naruto said. "We might just make things worse."

They sent more clones and waited patiently. Before the clones had reached the others, a small swarm of near-microscopic beetles arrived and formed letters then shifted into more to display more of the message.

_"We've been defeated. It was a squad of highly trained soldiers in beautiful white armor. They're immune to gentle fist and my bugs can't absorb their chakra through their armor. Be careful. Alert the others. Shino."_

"Oh shit," Naruto said. "Fu, release the clone then send others to warn them. I'm going to find Neji."

Fu nodded and they released their clones then sent more to warn the others while Naruto personally went after Neji. Neji met Naruto halfway seeing him heading directly for him anyway.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"They got beat," Naruto said. "Knights, beautiful white armor. They're immune to gentle fist. You'll need to make a very fast trip to the weapons store."

Gentle fist was the fighting style Neji and Hinata used. Instead of hitting their opponents directly, they would send their own chakra into the enemy severely damaging their internal organs. If the armor was completely chakra resistant, gentle fist would be useless. So would any other form of jutsu.

"I'll head ver there now," Neji said. "I assume you and Fu have taken prcautions and warned the others."

"Yes," Naruto said. "I'm going to-"

Before he could finish the main gate of the city exploded destroying several Naruto and Fu clones. All of them went to the front gate and froze. There was a platoon of over five hundred soldiers present. All of them wore pure white armor with gold highlights. The commander in front of the rest of the platoon had a blue cape behind him and they all held a longsword in their right hand and a torch in their left.

"There they are," the commander said. "Get them. Spare them if you can, if not, that bitch will have company."

Naruto felt his entire body go numb.

_Bitch? Hinata?!_

The soldiers began stroking forward and Naruto created two clones who ran forward one holding a hand over the other's. They began channeling chakra there and it appeared as a light blue sphere. Then the clone with his hand over the sphere stepped away a bit and fell back a bit drawing a pair of kunai.

"Rasengan!" the clone with the sphere said smashing it into the commander's chest.

The sphere dissolved on contact and the commander instantly destroyed the clone then the other when it was within range.

"Don't waste time with jutsus," the commander said. "We prepared for you freaks. Why do you think we lured those four out into the open?"

"I'll kill you!" Naruto said as ten clones leapt onto soldiers around him killing them with kunai. Then they were all killed as well.

"Kill the clone users," the commander said. "We'll take the others back as the king's newest slaves."

"Users?" Naruto asked.

"You and the bitch with the green hair," the commander said.

Fu glared at him reaching for her scroll.

"I am not a bitch," Fu said rolling the scroll out to reveal an empty seal. "Naruto, I'm sorry, you must live."

She suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him onto the seal which instantly absorbed him sealing him in the scroll. All of his remaining clones disappeared and the commander laughed.

"There goes the bulk of your fighters," the commander said. "And any hope of defeating us."

Fu created enough clones to make up for Naruto's. Then all of them charged. Neji didn't have a weapon but was more than skilled enough to take a sword from someone then he could use that. He tried just that but the soldier he had tried it on was ready for that and smashed him in the side of the head with his armored knee. Neji buckled and hit the ground hard. He managed to roll out of the way of a sword then spun tripping a soldier. The soldier's sword stuck into the ground beside him and he stood reaching for the handle just as another soldier smashed the pommel of his sword into the back of Neji's head knocking him out. He discarded his torch and caught Neji then turned and began making his way through the soldiers away from the village and the battle.

While this happened Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were wiping out soldiers. Ino and Shikamaru were using their abilities to force the soldiers to hold still then Choji would kill them. It was a dangerous strategy since if Choji killed a soldier while Ino was still controlling him, Ino would die as well. When Neji was taken hostage, Ino faltered for half a minute and Choji noticed. He diverted his attack but only enough to knock the soldier out and Ino along with him. The Commander sent a swarm after Choji and Shikamaru and within minutes, they had both been knocked out too. Then the soldier carried, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and the soldier Ino had been possessing when she had been knocked out after Neji.

Tenten saw Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji all get taken and fired hundreds upon hundreds of weapons at the commander. The commander suddenly dashed into the ranks of soldiers swarming around the remaining ninja and Fu clones and disappeared. Tenten killed dozens of soldiers but before she could find the commander again, she ran out of weapons seconds before a soldier knocked her out too. A moment later Sakura punched that soldier caving his armor in and killing him. She spun hitting several soldiers in the head either caving in their helmets or taking their head off completely. Then the commander himself smashed his fist into her stomach and she dropped. He sent both off with two dozen soldiers leaving exactly thirty to deal with Fu.

"I'll handle the bitch," the commander said. "Raze this city to the ground."

The remaining soldiers made their way past the Fu clones. Fu knew she couldn't hold them all there and that she would be able to handle them easier if she took out the commander first.

"You've lost a lot of men on this trip," Fu said.

"I know," the commander said. "But that's okay, we can always recruit more. You, on the other hand, won't be able to save any of the friends that will eventually be killed. First they'll be slaves, of course. The women will please his majesty and the men will serve him hand and foot. You, if I am generous to allow you to live, will be _my_ personal slave. I will enjoy breaking you."

"Fuck you!" Fu shouted charging forward with all of her clones.

Without even drawing his sword, the commander began spinning and dodging the Fus attacks. He would punch one every now and then and the Fu would receive a broken bone and disappear. Finally, the commander caught a Fu's arm and drove his knee into her stomach and all of the other Fus disappeared. Fu dropped to the ground clutching her stomach. She could feel that her bottom four ribs were broken and she was about to pass out.

"Good slave," the commander said. "Another worthless adversary admits defeat at the hands of Commander Phuck."

Then, Fu's vision blurred and she fell forward. Commander Phuck picked her up and threw her over his shoulder walking away calmly as his soldiers ran through the village burning and destroying and slaughtering as they went. They rounded up the women and young girls and killed anything and everything else. As they left, one of them threw his torch onto the end of Fu's scroll which was laying where she had left it after sealing Naruto away. The fire spread slowly taking an hour to reach the seal. When it reached the other side of the seal, the seal deactivated and Naruto was launched to safety.

"No!" Naruto said reacting to Fu throwing him late.

He looked around and saw that the city was burning and his friends were gone. Bodies littered the ground and Naruto knew that his friends had been captured. The fact that he didn't see Fu's body was a good thing. He didn't want to lose another friend.

_Hinata!_ he thought taking off into the trees.

When he reached a clearing with several bodies, there was a huge blood spot and Hinata's kimono was laying on the ground shredded and coated in blood. Naruto fell to his knees then looked up at the sky. He was alone. Hinata was missing and probably dead, the others were all captured, and the entire city had been destroyed. It was over. Unless he went to the King and asked for help in finding his friends. He knew he could tell what the commander had looked like and he knew he could identify the armor. With his mind made up, he stood and began running toward the Royal Palace.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I could use some advice on pairings especially for Fu, Sakura, and Ino.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Great swords are like Broadswords but are a lot bigger. Google some pictures before reading.

* * *

Recruitment

Naruto walked through the front gate calmly, his kunai hidden in his sleeves. He would leave them there until he needed them but for the time being he didn't need them. He was happy about that too because he doubted the King would take too kindly to a request for help from a murderer, which is exactly what he would be seen as.

After a few minutes he reached the castle and requested an audience with the king. He was allowed in and was led to the throne room. He knelt before the throne and waited for the king to address him.

"What do you want?" the king asked sounding exasperated and tired.

"My city was attacked by soldiers and all of my friends were taken, one may have been killed," Naruto said. "The men of my city were killed and the women and children were all taken. I request aid in finding the men that did it. I could easily kill them myself but I can't find them myself."

"Do you know what they looked like?" the king asked.

"They all wore beautiful white armor with gold highlights," Naruto said. "The commander had a blue cloak on."

"Never heard of them," the king said. "Now, I have more important business to attend to, you're dismissed. Unless, you wish to lend aid. I'll make it worth your while. If you can remove the threat that our kingdom faces, I'll lend you aid in finding these soldiers."

"Very well," Naruto said.

"Good," the king said. "Head east of here. There have been reports of a group of well trained soldiers burning villages and taking prisoners then disappearing. They may even be the soldiers that attacked your city. I want you to investigate and kill any that stand in your way. First go to the armory for your royal armor and a weapon."

Naruto bowed and a soldier led him through the castle to a room with rows upon rows of weaponry and armor. The armor was all bright orange with red highlights. Naruto picked a fairly light suit consisting of gauntlets, greaves, and a chest and back plate connected by a strip of metal running on each side below his arms ending about an inch and a half below his arms.

"Your armor is useless if you get hit in the shoulder," the knight said. "And I've seen better men than you die from that. Here."

He handed Naruto a pair of matching shoulder pads and Naruto put them on.

"Now remember, your pauldrons will only defend against glancing blows and will practically shatter if hit directly," the soldier said. "Your cuirass is similar but will stand much more of a beating than your pauldrons. Do you know what either of those are?"

"No," Naruto said.

"Your torso guard is your cuirass, your shoulder guards are your pauldrons, your shin guards are greaves, and your forearm guards are gauntlets," the soldiers said. "Now, choose a weapon."

Naruto began looking around then froze in front of the last shelf. Dead center of the rack was a kunai knife. Normally he would have passed it off as a coincidence but he knew this kunai. He had made it himself for a friend. It was made out of pure titanium, unlike most weapons, so it was almost a perfect mirror on the side facing him. Aside from that, there was one detail that told him that it was the one he knew it was. Even more than the material. On one side of the blade and on the bottom of the ring pommel, was a single symbol. It was the Kanji for protect. Naruto had made that kunai as a birthday present to Hinata after she had saved him from a group of bandits that had drugged Naruto to keep him from fighting back.

"That knife," Naruto said. "Where did you get it?"

"It was laying on the side of the road," the soldier said. "No one's taken it because no one here is very skilled with knives."

"I'm actually better with a pair of knives than with a sword," Naruto said. "Can I have it?"

"By all means," the soldier said. "Do you want a sword as well?"

"Sure," Naruto said. "What would you recommend?"

"Depends on you," the soldier said. "Any real training?"

"No," Naruto said.

"Then this," the soldier said handing him a sword.

The sword was about four feet long and thin. The handle was just barely longer than Naruto's hand and the cross guard was a circle with a blue topaz sphere in the center and two dark metal rods extending out the sides. The blade looked gold and the handle seemed a dark brown.

"What kind of metal is this?" Naruto asked.

"The blade is from a meteorite we found and the cross guard and hilt are both iron," the soldier said.

"Why are they brown?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure," the soldier said picking up a broadsword that looked a lot like the one he already had but a bit bigger.

After a second he put it back then motioned for Naruto to follow. Naruto did and after a few minutes they reached the outside of the castle.

"When you finish your mission, return the sword," the soldier said. "The rest is yours to keep."

"Thank you," Naruto said.

The soldier went back into the castle and Naruto left the city heading East. Within hours he had reached a village that had been burned to the ground with women and children as well as men slaughtered all around it. Naruto knew instantly it wasn't the group that had attacked his village. There were swords all around them, most broken, but they were all different from each other and were all next to a male corpse.

"Jeez," Naruto said. "Slaughter fest."

He looked left and saw a horse standing in the middle of a field with a single dead man hanging from the saddle by a stirrup wrapped around his ankle. Naruto walked over and freed the man's foot then climbed onto the horse.

"Sorry, I need it more," Naruto said looking down at the man and seeing a broken arrow sticking out of his face.

Naruto flicked the reigns and the horse took off at a gallop to the east. After another half hour, Naruto reached a second village, this one still burning. More corpses littered the ground, once again all of the people from the village were dead. Naruto didn't bother looking around much, he had to catch the group quickly before it killed anyone else.

After another five minutes, he reached a village that was beginning to burn. There were men all around the village with swords and were fighting a small army of soldiers wearing pitch black full body armor with red highlights. There were two soldiers on horseback watching the battle, or slaughter fest rather, progress. One of the soldiers' armor was completely black with a blood red cape flapping off to his left in the wind. The other was wearing blood red armor with a red cape flapping to his left, a broadsword strapped to his side, and no helmet. His armor consisted of the same things Naruto wore with the addition of plated gloves. His sword had a blood red metallic hilt and cross guard and a blood red scabbard.

The other soldiers all had a great sword that matched their armor perfectly since they were all black, including the blade, and were now coated in blood. Naruto created a Rasengan and smashed it into the ground near the soldiers horses sending them all into a frenzy stampeding past the battle and away from the village. The soldiers stared in shock, several of them dying as a result then charged after the horses throwing small balls of cloth that exploded when they hit the ground killing a massive amount of the remaining people from the village.

The two soldiers on horseback stared at Naruto and he had a feeling that the one with the helmet had a facial expression matching the other's; unimpressed. They didn't really look mad just a bit impatient and bored.

"Ho there friend!" the one with no helmet called. "Welcome! What brings you to these parts?"

"I'm here to find a group that has been slaughtering people and burning villages!" Naruto called back. "No anything about it?"

"Can't say I do!" the man called. "Apologies! Perhaps a mile or two north of here!"

Naruto smirked. He had to admit that the man had a sense of humor not unlike his own.

"What about your friend?" Naruto called. "Has he heard anything?"

"Perhaps!" the man said before fake coughing loudly enough for Naruto to hear. "You'll have to excuse me! Shouting is a bit difficult! Perhaps you could come a bit closer!"

Naruto smirked again and looked at his kunai pouch. He had traded his own for Hinata's and was glad. It was readily available for when one of the two men attacked him and he knew he could probably take them.

After a couple minutes of walking at a leisurely pace while the men evacuated the surviving women and children and elderly then fled, Naruto reached the two men who both dismounted and sent their horses away.

"So," the man in red armor said. "What's your name friend?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said. "And you?"

"My name is Fang," the soldier in red said. "My friend here likes to be known only as the Black Knight."

"My name is Kojak," the soldier said, his voice deep and gruff and distorted by his helmet.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said drawing his sword and Hinata's kunai.

He held the kunai in his left hand and the sword in his right.

"And here I thought were were having a nice civil conversation," Fang said drawing his sword to reveal a titanium blade. "Nice knife, ninja."

Naruto smirked and sprinted forward. Fang swung at Naruto's head as Kojak stepped back and Naruto blocked the sword with the knife then swung at Fang's neck. Fang ducked under the swing then leapt into the air kicking Naruto in the head and sending him flying. Fang picked up the fallen kunai and sword and tossed the sword to Naruto before putting the knife in his belt.

"Give that to me," Naruto said.

"I like it," Fang said. "I'll hang on to it. Tell you what, though. If you can give me a good enough exercise, I'll bury it with you."

"Better idea," Kojak said drawing his great sword. "I kill both of you and leave no evidence of this."

"What about my fee?" Fang asked.

"The only payment you will receive is a swift death," Kojak said.

Fang drew the knife and tossed it to Naruto who caught it understanding that they would kill Kojak first. Naruto began to walk forward and Fang charged. Kojak blocked his first three swings then Fang caught his great sword and spun throwing it away before kicking Kojak. Kojak stood just in time to duck under Naruto's sword then receive a scratch on his cuirass from Naruto's kunai. Kojak kicked Naruto away then held his hand over his head. Black flames lit in his hand then began to extend upward from his hand and slightly below. The flames formed a massive broadsword before disappearing leaving an actual sword in their place. The sword had a golden blade and black hilt and Kojak held and swung it like it was weightless despite being as long as he was tall. It was at least six feet tall.

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto said. "You want first crack or should I just end this?"

"Do it," Fang said.

Naruto created hundreds of clones and all but one charged at Kojak. The last helped Naruto form a Rasengan then charged. Naruto ran around behind Kojak and charged as Kojak used his new sword to easily mow down the Naruto clones. Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Kojak's back and it exploded sending Kojak flying. Kojak landed on his back and didn't get up, his sword impaling itself in the ground beside him then turning into black flames and going out.

"Not bad," Fang said. "You're pretty good."

"You're not half bad yourself," Naruto said. "Why were you with him anyway?"

"I'm a mercenary, I work for whoever pays me the most," Fang said. "Although, I think I would work with you for free if it meant I could kill him again."

"You really don't like him do you?" Naruto asked.

"I was going to kill him for what he's done after I got my money," Fang said.

"Then I'm glad I didn't pay you," Kojak said standing and recreating his sword.

"You're alive?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed," Kojak said. "Impressive attack, not useful against me."

"I'll cut your head off then," Naruto said readying his sword.

"I don't think so," Kojak said before bowing.

His sword exploded into a sphere of black fire then disappeared and Kojak was gone.

"He's a ninja," Naruto said. "Figures. I'll need your help to kill him."

"Gladly," Fang said.

"Also, you won't be paid and I need your help to find my friends," Naruto said. "The king said that he'd help but the soldiers that took my friends said they were going to be slaves for the king."

"So you think the soldiers were servants of the king," Fang said.

"I hope not," Naruto said. "Either way, I have to report back to the king about this mission. Want to play the wandering hero?"

"Sure," Fang said. "I love that role. What did the soldiers look like?"

"I'll tell you later," Naruto said pointing at a horde of soldiers dressed in black armor riding toward them on their horses each bearing a sword similar to the broadsword Kojak had used after losing his great sword.

"Shit," Fang said. "Let's go."

They turned and ran to Naruto and Fang's horses who were standing next to each other eating grass. They leapt onto the horses taking off toward the castle at a full sprint. After a few minutes, they slowed enough to not kill their horses but kept going. After a few hours, they reached the city and rode straight to the castle before dismounting and letting their horses leave. They went into the castle and Naruto sighed. They were safe, for now.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I need a pairing for most of the Konoha 11. Neji and Tenten will be together and Shikamaru will meet and be with Temari. I'm not sure about the others. Especially the girls. The others don't worry too much but the girls need to be paired. thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Celebration

Naruto handed the sword to the soldier and turned to leave but felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Listen and listen well," the soldier said. "I'm only saying this once. The soldiers you're looking for are Royal Knights. From what you described to the king, it sounds like they're the Elite faction. They're a brutal group and tend to go rogue on every mission. The king has no idea about them and has never met them. Don't tell him anything about them and I will help you find them and exterminate them."

"What about my friends?" Naruto asked.

"I know about one who's locked up in the basement of the whorehouse," the soldier said. "Aside from that, I don't know. I can get you to the leader though."

"Alright," Naruto said. "But for now, I need to report to the king. I'll be back later so you can lead me to my friend. and thank you."

"You're welcome," the soldier said.

Naruto and Fang walked back to the throne room and knelt before the king. The king told them to stand then asked how it went and who Fang was.

"The mission went horribly," Naruto said. "The group was a different one from the one I am looking for and wears black armor with red highlights. They are also all ninja. their leader is incredibly powerful and seems to be immortal. My friend Fang here is a traveling warrior and saved me from death at the leader's hands then allowed me to land a fatal blow on the leader. The leader simply got up then transported himself away in a teleportation jutsu."

"I see," the king said. "Well, you survived and learned what we're up against. For now, you're earned a reward. Follow me."

The king stood and removed his robes revealing his powerful build and the jeweled longsword at his hip. he strolled out of the castle with Naruto and Fang behind him and they followed him to a large three story building with a painting of a completely nude woman in a very revealing position. Naruto glanced at Fang and saw him staring shamelessly and grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to get a head start on finding your friends and on what I was going to ask to do after we left," Fang said. "You're looking at the best whorehouse in the entire Kingdom. Over three hundred different whores at any given time, girls for any preference, showers for those who like to be clean during, leather for those who like to dominate or be dominated, guys hidden in the attic for special request, and plenty of rotten food to throw at any guy that requests them. Not that I would do that to you if you did."

"This is the whorehouse?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Fang said. "You...wouldn't...request a guy, would you?" Fang asked.

"I don't take it up the ass," Naruto said.

"Good," Fang said. "The last thing I need is a guy hitting on me."

"Any whore you want is my treat," the king said interrupting their conversation as they reached the door. "Simply find one you like and I will buy them for you. They will be your personal whore."

"That's very generous," Fang said. "How long do I have to choose?"

"As long as you want," the king said.

"An hour," Naruto said. "Get busy."

"Absolutely," Fang said walking in.

"What will you be doing, if you don't mind me asking," Naruto asked.

"I will be enjoying my own personal whore," the king said. "Oh, and, if the queen finds out I have one, you're dead."

"She won't," Naruto said.

It was public knowledge that the king was happily married to one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom. it obviously wasn't public knowledge that he had his own personal whore that he frequently saw.

Naruto walked into the whore house after the king and froze. there were couples, triples, and groups everywhere. There was a man and woman going at it on the floor in the corner of the room both still fully dressed, a group of at least seven woman all surrounding one man on a table in the center of the room, three men banging a single woman in all three holes on a couch, two women scissoring each other on another couch while each blew a guy, and the bartender was banging a girl while she ate out another girl who was chugging beer straight from the keg. There were easily a hundred groups or more but no one noticed anything from outside their group, or at least didn't react to it.

The king walked straight through the room rubbing or kissing a girl every so often then headed upstairs. Naruto made his way around the outside of the room trying to stay away from the groups and then went down the stairs to the basement. there were cells there and a single guard. inside the cells Naruto could see couples or groups similar to upstairs but these all involving someone being bound and quite frequently tortured.

"What are the cells for?" Naruto asked already knowing.

"Bondage," the guard said motioning around. "Although, the one at the end is holding a murderer. Apparently she killed some elites just because they tried to rent her for the night. She's due to be executed very shortly actually."

"Can I see her?" Naruto asked.

"You want to try your hand at fucking her?" the guard asked seeming amused. "Be my guest."

Naruto walked past and stopped at the cell the guard had said. Inside, curled into the fetal position and sobbing hard lay a girl a little shorter than Naruto with long dark blue hair down to her waist, dark blue pants, an empty kunai pouch on the side of her leg, black sandals, and a nearly see-through mesh armor shirt.

Naruto slipped into the cell and silently sat down beside her pulling her into a hug. She pushed him away until she realized exactly who it was then threw her arms around him sobbing anew.

"It's okay Hinata," Naruto said. "I'm here. It's okay. No one's going to hurt you."

She sobbed for several more minutes before finally calming down enough to talk.

"You...you came," Hinata said.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Naruto said. "Tell me what happened."

"They...they found us," Hinata said.

flashback

"There they are," Kiba said. "Okay, everyone get ready."

Shino had his bugs hiding in the grass below them and had made sure they weren't worried about hurting them. Kiba and Akamaru were waiting by each other's side and Hinata and Lee were in front ready to fight. Hinata had decided on the strategy and the others had failed to come up with a better one.

Soldiers began pouring into the clearing from all sides and the plan instantly dissolved. They hadn't been supposed to surround them. They had been supposed to be coming from one direction. Hinata and Lee charged ahead and Kiba and Akamaru went just to their left. Shino waited until a lot of soldiers were there then sent his bugs onto them to absorb their chakra. The problem was, when the bugs tried, nothing happened and the soldiers simply squashed the bugs. He managed to get a bug on a soldier's neck but it too was crushed before it could be useful. Shino looked around and saw that Kiba and Akamaru had already been overwhelmed and that Lee was doing well but had n arrow in his side. Dead soldiers littered the ground, most with caved skulls from Lee or gashes from Kiba and Akamaru. Shino turned to Hinata last and saw that she was having no effect. She would hit a soldier with Gentle Fist and he would stumble back, then he would go after her again only to have Lee kill them. Finally a soldier with a long cape strolled over and smashed his fist into Lee's neck knocking him out while Kiba and Akamaru were likewise knocked out. The soldier then slashed Hinata across the back and began walking toward Shino. soldiers swarmed Hinata slashing, stabbing, and punching her. Shino sent his bugs to deliver a message to Naruto then was also knocked out by the soldier with the cape.

Finally, the soldiers continued on leaving Hinata for dead while Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, and Shino were all carried away. Hinata's entire body hurt. She had three sword still embedded in her body, one in her shoulder, another in her leg, and one in her stomach. She pulled the one in her leg out then used the kunai Naruto had made her to cut her ruined kimono off of herself. she didn't know why she hadn't thought to use the knife during the fight but it was too late.

She pulled the sword out of her shoulder using a piece of her kimono to stop the bleeding then did the same for her stomach. Then she used a healing jutsu to make the wounds non-life-threatening. She bandaged them with pieces of her kimono and began to limp and shamble through the trees. After several hours of traveling she reached a city and went into the first building she found. It was a hospital, by some miracle, and she was taken into be treated instantly. After a night's rest, she had been able to leave and had gone into another building to ask for something to eat. She had been directed to the second floor three rooms down the hall. The building had been empty but she had just figured it was because it was early morning. When she got to the room, there were two soldiers dressed exactly like those that had attacked her and the others. Naturally, she attacked.

She drew her knife and slit one's throat instantly. The other shouted in surprise drawing his sword then received a knife to the heart and screamed in pain before she slit his throat too. She stood there stunned at her own reaction until guards burst into the room leveling pikes and spears at her then locked her into a cell.

"Honestly," a guard said. "This is a whorehouse. You can't go killing someone just because they want to fuck you."

Then, they all left.

present

Now that Naruto looked, he could see the wounds. It was hard not to. They looked terrible and painful and Naruto couldn't imagine how they felt. He hugged Hinata again gently rocking side to side and running his hand over her hair. She calmed down considerably while he did this. Just as he was about to leave with her, several guards arrived and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" one of them demanded.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"We're here to take her to her execution," the soldier said.

"Change of plans," Naruto said. "The king wants me to do it."

"Bull shit," the guard said.

"He came with me to make sure things went smoothly," Naruto said. "You can ask him if you want."

"Bull shit," the guard said.

"He is here sir," another said. "He's upstairs right now and likely doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I see," the guard said. "Fine. Take her. I don't really want to deal with her anyway."

Naruto nodded and helped Hinata up walking her past them with her leaning on his shoulder with most of her weight since her wounds hadn't been cleaned in days.

"What did you go to a whorehouse for anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I d-didn't see the wall design," Hinata said. "I heard about it after I was imprisoned. I thought it was a restaurant."

"I see," Naruto said.

"Y-you don't believe me do you?" Hinata asked.

"Actually I do," Naruto said. "Now, let's go see the king. And try not to blush too much on the way there. the king is supposed to think you're my whore, excuse my language and I'm sorry."

"O-okay," Hinata said turning crimson at the thought and the view since they had reached the main floor.

Naruto helped her up the stairs to the top floor and stopped at the door to a room in which Fang was enjoying himself with twelve other girls. Most of the women were enjoying each other but one was riding Fang, another was over his face enjoying his mouth, and one was on each side enjoying his hands. Hinata's face instantly turned redder than Naruto had ever seen it and she turned away. One of the woman saw Naruto and motioned for him to join them but he shook his head and whistled to Fang.

Fang gently moved the woman off of his face so he could see who it was and sighed.

"Sorry ladies, that's all the time I have," Fang said. "Come on Mae."

The woman that had been riding him climbed off and began getting dressed while the the others enjoyed each other. Fang quickly got dressed as well then he and Mae walked out to stand with Naruto and Hinata.

Mae was the same height as Fang with the same shade of brown hair as Fang and blue eyes as opposed to Fang's hazel ones.

"Ready," Fang said.

"Mae huh?" Naruto said. "Well, I'd like to introduce both of you to Hinata Hyuga."

"Hey you're that girl that killed the soldiers," Mae said. "Good job."

Hinata blushed again and they made their way to a closed door with a crown painted on it. Naruto knocked and someone said for them to come in.

He pushed the door open and Hinata turned bright red again. The king was laying on his back while a young girl barely half his age rode him.

"Hello you two," the king said. "I assume these are the girls you chose?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Why's your whore's face so red?" the king asked.

"She's shy," Naruto said.

"A shy whore?" the king asked. "Impressive find. Why's she shy?"

"Virgin," Mae said. "Only one in the house. She's new too. She wouldn't be a virgin if she weren't hurt, though. Everyone was smart enough to let her heal first."

"I take back what i said," the king said. "I'm jealous of your ability to find her. Alright, I'm finished here so let's go see about buying those two."

They went back to the main floor and the king walked over to the bar where the bartender had just finished redressing. He looked at them and raised an eyebrow at Hinata.

"I'm going to buy my friends here these whores," the king said. "How much are they?"

Naruto held up five fingers then a fist and the bartender raised an eyebrow.

"The brunette is fifteen gold," the bartender said. "The other one is fifty."

"That's kind of expensive," the king said.

"She's our only virgin," the bartender said.

"Alright," the king said handing over the gold. "Alright. Now I need to get back to the castle."

"What about the soldiers?" Naruto asked. "You promised to help me find them."

"I will," the king said. "But for now I need to attend to some business so I'll see you soon."

The king left and Naruto led them out of the building then waited for fifteen minutes before they went to the castle. Fang took Mae and Hinata to get some equipment while Naruto sneaked to the throne room hiding in the shadows near the door. Even with his bright orange armor he was able to use a jutsu to make himself blend in perfectly becoming invisible. He could barely hear the king's conversation.

"I promised...not show...don't worry...you," the king said.

"You better not," a deep gruff voice said much closer and easier to hear. "If he ever gives me trouble, you'll have more. My partner wants them both dead and you had better deliver. They'll be waiting. You know the price for angering my partner."

"I know," the king said. "I won't."

"I believe you," the other voice said.

A moment later, the commander of the soldiers that had attacked Naruto's city strode out glancing at the spot Naruto was standing and grinning but showing no other sign that he knew Naruto was there if he did. When he was gone, Naruto let himself reappear and left to find his friends. He told them what he had managed to hear and they all decided to play along but be careful.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. Still need pairing ideas for the other girls. Also, I would like a list of powers for Kojak. They can be actual jutsus or just be random abilities but try to make them fairly battle oriented. thank you. Oh, almost forgot, how many whores should be in Kojak's personal harem and how should the Elite commander be related to Kojak, brother or cousin?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Rescue

Naruto and Fang crouched in silence staring down at the fort. They had been searching for exactly three weeks for Naruto's friends but had yet to find anything. Now they were about to break into a fort that had been the base for a very powerful and evil warlord before being killed by the commander of the Elites before he had gotten into his position of command.

"You think it's still his?" Fang asked.

"God I hope not," Naruto said looking at the moon that was beginning to set. "Almost time."

There were two royal knights in bright blue armor stationed at the doorway. Just as the moon met the horizon, they both left for the guard house and Fang and Naruto sprinted to the door and slipped through closing the door less than a second before the new guards came around the corner. They silently climbed the spiral staircase on the other side of the door praying everything went as planned.

Hinata had used her Byakugan to look at what she could see of the base but the dungeon was blocked from her sight. The plan was for Naruto and Fang to silently sneak in the back door while Hinata and Mae silently climbed through a window on the far end. Both groups would be near a staircase to the dungeon but would have to climb to the fifth floor then use a different staircase down to the dungeon.

Naruto told Fang to wait then turned himself invisible and went through the door onto the fifth floor. He silently searched the nearby area for anyone then returned to Fang and led him to the staircase. It would lead them directly to the dungeon but there was a pair of guards patrolling it at all times and there could be hundreds of guards in the dungeon.

* * *

Hinata silently boosted Mae into the window which was nowhere near big enough for Hinata to fit. She hadn't planned for that but Mae had. There was a door about a hundred feet to their left that could only open from the inside. After a couple minutes, Mae opened it and Hinata slipped through.

"Thanks," Hinata whispered before activating her Byakugan. "Naruto and Fang are in. They're on their way to the fifth floor. The staircase is exactly two hundred feet from here but it's guarded."

"Here," Mae said removing all of her equipment except a knife. "How many are there?"

"Two," Hinata said. "Make it quiet."

Mae winked and slipped out through the door with Hinata behind her holding the kunai Naruto had recently returned to her. Hinata stopped just around the corner from the guards and Mae walked around the corner calmly walking toward the guards. The guards whistled loudly at Mae and she put on her most charming smile and winked purposefully swaying her hips and pressing her breasts together to make them look bigger.

"Hello boys," Mae said. "I think I'm lost. I'm trying to find someplace interesting with great company and preferably with a great sword or two. Know anyplace like that?"

"Maybe one or two," one guard said. "Follow us."

The other guard walked behind her smelling her hair while the other led them both to a very cramped broom cupboard. A moment later there was a muffled gurgle and then the door opened and Mae walked out while pulling her shirt back on.

"That was too easy," Mae said. "Come on."

They silently entered the stairway and began to creep down it and Hinata motioned that it was clear. She looked back at Naruto and Fang just in time to see Fang drop down the stairs to land behind the two guards patrolling their stairway then silently assassinate both. The two groups moved down the stairs and met in the first room of the dungeon. It was a massive rectangle with cells built into the walls and two paths branching off the back corners where they entered. There was a door on the far side and Hinata could see a torture room with but the far side was just barely too far to see.

Naruto walked forward in front of the others and looked into each cell. They were all empty but had a chute in the back from higher levels. Just as they reached the door to the next room, the cell doors all opened and soldiers in black armor with red highlights carrying massive gold and black broadswords stepped out, one per cell. It evened out to about fifty six soldiers.

"Crap," Naruto said. "And here I was hoping to get out with no trouble."

"We were doing well too," Fang said. "You two get inside. Me and Naruto will handle this."

Hinata and Mae didn't believe him but they slipped through the door leaving the two of them to fight.

"Shall we begin?" Fang asked.

Naruto grinned drawing his two kunai and charged and Fang was right behind him.

Hinata turned away from the door and froze. A moment later Mae had the same reaction. Chained to the wall were all of their friends. They were all wearing the same clothes they had been when the attack happened but the clothes were ruined between dried blood stains and tears from blades and whips. They all had scars and fresh wounds and looked like crap. None were conscious.

Hinata healed all of them as much as she could then unchained them with Mae's help. Once on the floor, Neji and Choji both woke up and stood.

"Thank you," Neji said. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's flinging soldiers outside," Hinata said.

Neji nodded and he and Choji both left the room to help Naruto and Fang. When they arrived, Naruto and Fang were losing ground but had slaughtered at least half of them. Choji grew his fist to about half the size of his body and punched a soldier sending him plowing through the rest but just as Naruto thought they might win,more began pouring into the room.

"We need to get out of here," Naruto said. "Hinata, Mae, up and out. Take the others. Choji, Neji, Fang, help them and go with them."

"What about-" Hinata began.

"I'll be fine," Naruto said.

"Yes he will," Fu said walking out of the torture room with a pair of kunai. "I'm going to help him."

Hinata nodded and went to retrieve the others with Choji, Neji, Mae, and Fang. They all climbed up a chute in the nearest cell while Naruto and Fu held the soldiers back. Once they were gone, Naruto grinned and he and Fu created dozens of clones each. The clones all sprinted forward while Naruto stayed back to keep Fu from collapsing from exhaustion.

The soldiers easily cut through the clones but there were so many clones that every time one was killed another killed two soldiers before being destroyed. Finally the last few clones were wiped out and Fu began to create more but Naruto stopped her.

"If you make more, you'll die," Naruto said setting her against a wall. "I'll handle this. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Smoke filled the room and Naruto Shadow Clones swarmed out of the smoke. The soldiers shouted in surprise as they began to be slaughtered. Then, clones began exploding everywhere and Naruto froze. The commander of both the Elite and of the soldiers in black were coming.

Naruto picked Fu up and leapt into the chute climbing as fast as he could. Just as they saw the end, something below them began to roar. Naruto climbed faster desperate to get out and a second after he did, black flames shot out ten feet into the air lighting the ceiling on fire. Naruto ran out the front door and found the others waiting and awake. They all began running and soon the entire fort was burning. They finally stopped to rest and Naruto set Fu against a tree.

"Is everyone okay?" Naruto asked.

"Fine," Kiba said. "Now, where do we go?"

"For now, we'll have to head back to the castle," Naruto said. "Everyone will need to pair up and watch each other's backs."

"I'll go with Akamaru and Shino," Kiba said.

"I'll stay with Tenten," Neji said.

"I'll stay with Ino," Sakura said.

"I'll watch out for Fu," Lee said.

"I'll watch out for Shikamaru," Choji said.

"Guess that leaves us," Naruto said looking at Hinata.

She turned bright red but nodded and they sat in silence for a while. Finally Naruto pushed himself up and created a clone. The clone picked up Fu then began moving. The others all took the hint and began moving as well except Naruto. Hinata noticed and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"No," Naruto said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm impossibly happy that all of you are alive and okay but you're still wounded. Even I can see that you're in pain. The others are barely able to stand and Fu is barely able to stay conscious. If I had been stronger Fu wouldn't have had to seal me and I could have stopped them from winning. Or I could have gone out to meet them with you."

"Naruto," Hinata said. "If either of those had happened, you would have died too or gotten captured then we would all be locked up and I would probably have been executed. You being sealed allowed all of us to escape with our lives, maybe not escape right away but if you had been captured too, we all would still be locked up and probably would have died. The others will all tell you the same. What happened to us wasn't your fault. Never blame yourself for what other do. You're too good to carry around that much guilt. Especially when it's not even yours to bear."

Naruto saw concern in Hinata's eyes as well as the fact that she truly believed everything she had said, she wasn't just trying to cheer him up. He nodded and smiled weakly.

"Thank you," Naruto said. "Come on. If we take too long to catch up the others will start to think we got recaptured."

Hinata nodded and they ran to catch up with the others.

THE END

* * *

read and review.

**Juzinha89**: So far it seems a nice story and the writing is good, but I hace a couple critics about this chapter. First of all I don't really see where this is medieval story. If you have not said that at the summary I would never be able to tell that it was.  
Second. Why did you spent almost half of the chapter talking about the characters clothes if they use the exact same clothes from the original story? That also take away the idea that this should be a medieval story. I mean even if they are ninjas, it would be better if their clothes were more like the ones from earlier times in japan.

First, you have a good point. I've never done a medieval story so if it's easier for you just picture it in the normal timeline. As for the second part, I went back and changed the outfit(good point there too) and I hope that helps. Either way, thank you for your input. As for the last part, the THE END thing is just somthing that my OCD makes me do. I have a pet peeve about not having it there when I write and literally can't make myself leave it out. sorry.

Anyway, so far the pairings I have chosen are Fu and Shino, Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Sakura, and obviously Naruto and Hinata. Fang and Mae are obviously together too, more or less. I would still like input on the others. I will work Sasuke, the sand sibblings, Sai, and probably Matsuri in also. Shikamaru will likely be with Temari and Gaara probably with Matsuri. Sasuke I am open for suggestions and Sai if you can think of any. If not, he'll probably be left out.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Reunion

Naruto crouched placing his fingers against the body's neck. He and Hinata had been following their friends for a day and finding a trail of dead soldiers wearing black armor. This particular battle seemed to have been worse than usual.

"They definitely went this way," Naruto said standing and drawing a kunai.

"What makes you say that?" Hinata asked.

"Ino still hasn't learned to finish the job," Naruto said slitting the soldier's throat and ending his pain.

Ino had never been very good at finishing the enemies she actually fought. Naruto knew she was the only person to have that problem but it also meant he knew why all of the swords had fallen pointing in the same direction. Naruto stood putting the knife away then they continued following the others. The others had to be getting tired and would need to stop soon if they weren't still being chased.

After another two hours of traveling, they finally reached a massive field with a large battle in the middle. Naruto could already tell that the soldiers were wearing black armor with red highlights and that they were fighting against the others.

Naruto instantly flooded the field with clones and the soldiers instantly reacted by turning away from the others in favor of the clones. Within seconds the clones were gone and Naruto wasn't pleased.

"They're good," Naruto said. "Let's try this again."

He created more clones but this time he let his anger take control of them and their eyes turned red. Then, they all crouched, released feral growls, and all charged in a blur. Naruto's temper increased his power three times over but also decreases his control by double that. Finally Naruto's clones stopped attacking holding the last dismembered pieces of soldier. They had literally torn all of the soldiers apart and were beginning to realize they were out of targets. Then, they noticed the others.

Naruto released the clones just as they began to move toward the targets and his eyes turned red. He doubled over holding his sides, fire coursing through his veins. He clenched his teeth squeezing his eyes shut and felt his temper rising rapidly.

"Naruto!" Hinata said kneeling.

She had seen him angry once before as had Sakura but none of the others had.

"You can fight this!" Hinata said. "You always do. You have to!"

Naruto looked up at her, his eyes pulsating between blood red and yellowish orange. Then he doubled over again coughing up blood. Then, he slowly relaxed setting his hands on the ground and gasping for breath as his eyes finally turned blue again.

"I'm okay," Naruto said pushing himself up. "Do _not_ let me do that again."

"I won't," Hinata said helping him to his feet then letting him lean on her.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked.

"That was me angry," Naruto said. "Not fun for anyone. Be thankful I was able to retake control."

"Are you okay?" Neji asked.

"I'll be fine," Naruto said.

Neji nodded and they began moving toward the castle so that they could find a place to stay. There was probably an in somewhere but for the moment, they were stranded in the middle of nowhere days away from any city that they knew of if they traveled at top speed. Naruto was in no shape to run and soon they stopped for the night setting up tents. The problem was obvious instantly. There were only six. Naruto and Fang had each carried extras. The sizes were two that were barley large enough for two people, one big enough for a fair-sized family, and the rest were all big enough for two and a half.

"That might be a problem," Naruto said.

"Not at all," Neji said. "Tenten and I will take the largest. The rest of you can pair up."

"Not going to happen," Naruto said. "The largest goes to Kiba so that there's enough room for him, Akamaru, and whoever wants to share a tent with him. The part about pairing up is obviously going to have to happen."

"I need room so that I don't wake up underneath anyone so I'll share with Kiba," Sakura said.

"Neji and me will take one of the small ones," Tenten said. "Although, I doubt his hair will fit, let alone his ego."

"You're hilarious," Neji said.

"I'll share with Choji," Shikamaru said. "No one else would be able to sleep with him snoring."

"I'll sleep with Shino," Fu said wording it just right to accidentally make Shino's face turn bright red. "I mean...I...oh, you know what I mean. I'm the only one that can stand his insects."

"That's because you're the bug queen of the world," Kiba said grinning.

"Guess I'll be having some girl time with Hinata," Ino said.

"Oh no," Naruto said. "I am _not_ staying in a tent with Bushy Brow."

"Please don't call me that," Lee said instinctively reaching up and covering his eyebrows.

"Oh alright Naruto," Ino said. "I'll stay with you tonight."

"I'm not spending the night with the team slut either," Naruto said. "No offense but I'd rather wake up with my clothes _on_, thank you."

"Fine," Ino said. "I'll stay with Lee. Happy now?"

"It'll be better once the pain goes away," Naruto said. "But for now I'm good."

"Fair warning Naruto-" Neji said.

"We're not going to have sex Neji," Naruto said both his and Hinata's face matching the shade his clones eyes had been. "Calm down."

"You'd better not," Neji said. "Her father would kill you."

He clapped a hand over his mouth once he had realized what he had said but it was too late. Hinata burst into tears running into the woods. Naruto was glad he was able to stand alone.

"Nice," Naruto said before following her.

He found her sitting on the edge of a stream just above the water sobbing into her arms. He knelt beside her pulling her into a hug and silently running his hand over her hair comfortingly. She sobbed into his shoulder and he held her comfortingly, rocking slightly. After some time, and some time after midnight, Hinata finally calmed down and finally fell asleep. Naruto picked her up and carried her back to the camp gently setting her on her bed and covering her up. Then he lay on his own barely more than an inch away from her. Just as he began to drift off, he felt her scoot closer and lay her head on his chest. He smiled then closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Naruto walked down the pier trying, and failing, not to smile. He sat at the end taking off his sandals and letting his feet soak in the water. He stared out at the lake and smiled. It was beautiful. It was sunset, and he could see rays of every color shooting across the sky. The cherry trees around his property and spread throughout had covered the ground in petals and more drifted through the air like a light snow.

"There you are," Hinata said sitting beside him. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry," Naruto said.

"That's okay," Hinata said.

"What did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Our children are doing excellent and will be home soon," Hinata said. "Apparently they're even stronger than us."

"Of course," Naruto said. "They are yours, after all."

"They're both of ours," Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and looked at her. He leaned in and she did the same.

* * *

Naruto sat bolt upright gasping for breath. When he did, Hinata awoke as well sitting up also. She had moved her head off his chest to rest it beside his keeping her arm across his chest instead.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"F...fine," Naruto said breathing heavily. "Just an...intense dream. I'm okay."

Hinata nodded but didn't lay back down. Naruto knew she was worried but after his dream he was too confused to even bother trying to show he was fine. After a moment he managed to calm down and lay back staring at the top of the tent while his dream ran through his head.

He had dreamt that he and Hinata were together and had children. That was all well and good and he understood that just fine. He didn't understand _why_ he had the dream. Hinata was just a friend to him...right?

Finally Naruto managed to drift back into an uneasy sleep with no dream. When he awoke, he was more confused and tired than when he went to sleep. He still managed to get up and pack his things. Hinata had already gotten up and packed so Naruto took down the tent and found the others waiting.

"You look like crap," Neji said.

Naruto grumbled something the others couldn't hear and Neji could have sworn Naruto's eyes flashed yellow for a moment but when he looked again, they were blue and Naruto was ready to move.

"Come on," Naruto said. "We need to get back before more soldiers find us."

The others agreed and they began to head back. They traveled in the pairs they had slept in and Naruto wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. Neji and Tenten were practically dating even before the soldiers had destroyed their village. The others Naruto wasn't sure about.

"What?" Kiba asked noticing Naruto glancing at him ever couple seconds.

"Nothing," Naruto said. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said again.

"Whatever," Kiba said.

"Ignore him," Sakura said. "He's an idiot."

"Be nice," Kiba said. "He saved our lives."

"True," Sakura said. "Fine."

"Do you guys think that Naruto's okay?" Neji asked catching up. "He seemed pretty shaken after the fight yesterday."

"You're right," Sakura said. "I think that he's probably keeping his emotions, pain, and fear all as buried as his anger. He's terrified of losing control."

"I see," Neji said.

"When did he first develop his condition?" Tenten asked.

"It's not a condition," Sakura said. "And he was born with it. Fu has the same problem."

"Really?" Kiba asked.

"I adjusted better than him," Fu said. "I was raised by my family where he was an orphan and an outcast. I developed into an eternal optimist where he became neutral with the determination to never give up. Eventually I managed to turn him into an optimist but I wasn't the only one."

"Who else?" Kiba asked and Fu looked at Hinata who was at Naruto's side. "Hinata?"

"Her determination may be even stronger than his," Fu said. "She is the one that saved him from slipping the first time he began to lose control. I was training him to control his anger. The only way is to make him mad. When he slipped, Hinata managed to calm him. If she hadn't, he would have killed me and destroyed the city."

"Glad she was around," Kiba said. "So, what, exactly, is the problem?"

"Demons," Fu said. "When Naruto's mother was pregnant with him, a demon attacked the village and his father was forced to seal it away. He wasn't just forced to seal it away, he had to seal it inside Naruto's mother. She was dying and it was assumed that when she died, it would too. It would have too, except that it was smart enough to...possess, Naruto. When Naruto was born just before his mother died, the demon was inside of him. His mother died and Naruto lost control blasting and killing his father with raw chakra. No one ever told him that part but he somehow regained control and that was it until I tried to teach him."

"What about you?" Kiba asked.

"I was still born," Fu said. "Until my demon, Lord of All Insects, volunteered to revive me on the condition that he was allowed to live inside me. My mother agreed immediately and there was no incident until I was five. All five year-olds have meltdowns. I lost control and my mother and father both had to restrain me then knock me out. Not an easy task when your five year-old daughter is shooting fatal chakra blasts at you out of her entire body."

"Doesn't sound it," Kiba said. "Then what?"

"Then nothing," Fu said. "I woke up and my parents explained what they had done and I learned to control myself."

"You're forgetting something," Naruto called back without turning. "You forgot to mention what happens when we suffer a complete loss of control."

"What happens?" Ino asked as she and the others decided to get involved.

"Our bodies become the new hosts for the demons," Fu said. "They're free to terrorize and pillage at will. And they will destroy everything."

"Before that," Naruto said. "Before we essentially become demons, we first turn on our friends in a very specific order."

"What order?" Lee asked.

"The order of importance," Shino said.

"That's right," Naruto said. "First those of our friends that are least important. Then the next, then the next. We will, in a way, be aware. We will have absolutely no control but we will have to watch as we massacre our friends. In the end, we reach our last friend, the person who means the most to us. And the demons would make sure to enjoy it. They would take their sweet time torturing, traumatizing, and finally killing them."

"Traumatizing them?" Lee asked.

"Rape," Shino said.

"Possibly," Naruto said. "If we had romantic feelings for them. If not, traumatizing would probably be putting them through more pain than you can withstand without becoming cataleptic."

"So, you would basically make them an empty husk before killing them," Choji said.

"Pretty much," Shikamaru said. "That wouldn't be much fun."

"Wouldn't be much fun?" Naruto asked stopping completely with the others stopping around him.

His eyes were quite obviously beginning to edge toward red.

"What the heck would you know about it?" Naruto snapped glaring at him his eyes a dark orange. "If I lose control I'll kill everyone I care about! You have no idea what it's like to have to worry about that! I have to control myself every day or I'll destroy everything I've ever loved! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

"NARUTO!" Fu said drawing a pair of kunai as the others backed away except Hinata.

Naruto's fingernails had grown into claws and he had each finger through the ring on the pommel of a kunai. His teeth had grown sharp and he had developed lines on his cheeks like whiskers. His eyes were literally glowing blood red and he was clearly furious. Fu looked scared, understandably, but Hinata looked perfectly calm.

"Naruto," Hinata said gently taking his hand. "You're not a demon and you're not going to let him control you. He didn't mean any offense. Let it go. You're a good person."

"No," Naruto said, his voice barely more than a growl. "Chomei, welcome back."

"Thank you," Fu said standing and putting the kunai away, her eyes pitch black.

"Naruto!" Hinata said more urgently. "You have to control this. I know you can. Please!"

Naruto grinned and raised his hand flexing his fingers and readying his claws but Hinata didn't flinch. He began to swing his arm but froze just before hitting her. He stumbled back holding his head and groaned. Then, the claws retracted, his teeth shrunk back to normal, and his eyes faded back to blue. The whisker marks stayed.

"See?" Hinata asked kneeling. "I told you you could do it."

"That makes one of us," Naruto said. "Chomei, it's not your turn yet."

Chomei nodded and a moment later Fu was in control and looked confused about what had happened.

"What happened?" Fu asked.

"You slipped," Naruto said. "You've done it before but Chomei takes the memories of it to protect you. He's not as evil as mine. He and I have an agreement. When I slip and don't recover, he is free to take control."

"Why?" Fu asked.

"Because if I didn't make the agreement, he'd have destroyed the city," Naruto said.

"I see," Fu said. "Looks like our demons got a couple minutes worth of a reunion huh?"

"Seconds," Naruto said. "Thank God. Hinata, thank you. You stopped me again. Why is it that you're the only one that is able to stop me and isn't afraid of me killing you?"

"Because I know you won't," Hinata said. "I trust you."

Naruto smiled and nodded then pushed himself to his feet and then stumbled and Hinata caught him. Fu wasn't as weak as Naruto but she hadn't quite literally fought an ageless demon out of her head and back into its tiny little cage that was smaller than its body.

The others moved over cautiously and they decided to avoid any topic that could set Naruto off. They continued traveling in silence and after a couple more days of traveling in silence without stopping, they finally reached the city with far less rest than they needed, aching limbs, and tempers as long as the breadth of a hair.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I still need pairing ideas for Ino, gaara and Kankuro, and Lee and Choji.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

Betrayal

Naruto stepped into his room groaning and collapsed onto his bed. The problem was that it was also going to have to be Hinata's bed. He still could barely stand and he hadn't had enough money to buy rooms for everyone so they had had to pair up again. Hinata sat on her side of the bed resting after supporting Naruto's weight for miles.

"Sorry," Naruto said looking over at her. "I never thought about how hard it would be for you to support my weight while traveling."

"It's okay," Hinata said rolling her shoulders to try to get rid of the stiffness.

Naruto managed to push himself into a sitting position behind her and began to massage her shoulders for her almost instantly working the kink out of them. Hinata sighed closing her eyes and leaning against his hands. He had always been fairly good at massages but usually kept that skill hidden. No point in getting mocked for it if he didn't need to. He still felt like he owed Hinata for all but carrying him that long.

"You're good," Hinata said after a while.

"I know," Naruto said. "I usually tend to keep that a secret, so...if you don't mind."

"I won't tell," Hinata said.

After a couple more minutes, Naruto leaned Hinata back against him so that she could lean without his arms having to work so hard to support her weight, not that she was particularly heavy. She sighed contentedly and he couldn't help but smile. He continued the massage for several more minutes before someone knocked on the door. Hinata got up to answer and Naruto quickly pulled his pants down a little so they were less tight since they had somehow been pushed up when he sat behind Hinata. Hinata opened the door then stood aside as Fu walked in.

"Two things then I'm out of your hair," Fu said. "First, never make a deal with my demon without telling me again. Second, the walls are very thin. I'm going to try to sleep so if I hear so much as a gasp, you're both dead."

"Temper Fu," Naruto said noting her eyes were darker than usual.

"Sorry," Fu said taking a deep breath. "Just try to keep it down."

"We're not going to do anything," Naruto said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I believe you," Fu said. "Hinata would never consent."

With that, she turned and Hinata closed and relocked the door.

"What was that about?" Hinata asked.

"No clue," Naruto said.

"Well, thank you for the massage, it's much better now," Hinata said.

"You're welcome," Naruto said. "Um, can you help me into the bathroom? I need to go then I'm going to take a shower. I can probably handle it once I get inside but until then..."

"Alright," Hinata said.

She helped Naruto onto his feet then over to the door then left. He managed to close the door and get the toilet cover up then sat down and sighed. His legs felt like they were on fire and he seriously doubted he'd be able to take a shower without help. After a couple of minutes, he was practically hanging off of the handle in the shower removing the last of his clothes and turning the water on. Then he sat down deciding to just take a bath instead.

* * *

Hinata sat on the bed again and leaned against the wall. Her shoulders were beginning to ache again missing the feeling of Naruto's hands and she couldn't blame them. He was better than her family's personal masseuses.

She heard the water turn on and understood that he had chosen a bath over a shower and was both relieved and sad about it. She closed her eyes trying to recall the feel of Naruto's massage barely succeeding but while she was trying, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hinata sat at the bottom of the cherry blossom tree and sighed. The sunlight coming through the blossoms gave everything a pink hue and it was beautiful. She wished that Naruto was there to enjoy it with her and just as this thought appeared, Naruto stepped around the tree and sat beside her pulling her onto his lap and beginning to massage her shoulders again. It felt as good as before and she instantly lay back against him sighing happily. As he continued, he placed a feather-light kiss on the top of her head. She pulled away and twisted toward him receiving a kiss on the lips. She kissed him back and he placed a hand on the side of her face.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes wanting desperately to go back to her dream but knowing she should at least try to remember what Naruto had said that woke her up.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I said you can have the bathroom if you want," Naruto said leaning against the door frame pale and barely standing but clean for the first time in days and dressed in light grey pants and shirt.

Hinata walked over and helped him to the bed then went into the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and removed her bandages before getting into the shower happy to finally be able to clean her wounds and herself.

Naruto dragged himself to his pillow collapsing onto it and closing his eyes. He heard the bathroom door close and then he dropped off into a dream.

* * *

Naruto tried to squeeze his eyes shut but chains appeared with tiny hooks wrapping under his eyelids and holding them open forcing him to watch but his eyes stopped drying out. As he was forced to watch, his body walked through a door into a torture chamber of a room. There was a bed against the wall stained in blood and other things with a rack on each side. One held an assortment of blades, the other jars of what he knew were acids and pain enhancing poisons. Other racks of various torture tools were spread around the room including one device that had two half-moon blades connected to a pair of grips that, when closed, would remove the victim's eye.

"Congratulations Hinata," Naruto's body said turning to the bed where Hinata was chained, covered in scars, fresh cuts, and the rags that had once been her clothing. "You're the last one. You should feel honored. Now, what should we do today?"

Hinata tried to scream but there was a gag wrapped around her mouth and another balled up and shoved into her mouth. Naruto's body grinned and picked up a simple syringe and a jar of pain enhancing poison. He injected half the syringe Hinata's arm and she instantly began screaming through her gag. He then picked up a jar of acid and a scalpel. He cut a long shallow gash into her abdomen then poured the acid into it until blood and acid were spilling out of it and running off her stomach as well as spreading over her abdomen. The acid didn't affect the bed much but anywhere on her that it touched it began to eat away at her flesh. After a moment he poured a bit of water over her rinsing the acid off and causing more pain at the same time. Hinata had yet to stop screaming since he injected the pain enhancer and she had quickly begun to sob. Her breaths came in gasping hitches followed by coughs as she choked on air and finally she was sobbing and coughing so hard she couldn't recover.

"Sshh," Naruto's body said stroking the side of her face but smiling evilly. "All you have to do is ask and I'll let you rest."

Hinata shook her head trying to pull away from him to no avail and he smiled.

"On to the next one then," Naruto's body said picking up a jar of acid and a ball of twine.

He unrolled the twine for about twelve feet then removed Hinata's gags and held her mouth open and fed the twine down her throat until it was in her stomach.

"Swallow," Naruto's body said.

Hinata was crying to hard so Naruto's body sent a weak chakra pulse down her throat sending the twine into her stomach and severely burning her throat on the way. Then he held the extra twine out over her and put a drop of acid on it letting it travel down the twine to her stomach and begin to eat through it. Even with the mucus coating, the acid ate through her stomach in seconds. Naruto's body put a hand under he chin holding the acid over her mouth so it was about to spill.

"Do you want me to end your pain?" Naruto's body asked.

Hinata, sobbing and coughing harder than ever, finally nodded. Naruto's body grinned and poured the entire contents of the jar down her throat. She began choking and coughing up blood and acid but it was too late for her to survive. The acid had instantly eaten through her throat and she was dead within seconds. Naruto finally managed to close his eyes and look away just as a voice thundered inside of his head.

"Do you see?" the voice thundered deep, scratchy, and very demonic. "This is what shall happen when I finally break your control. I will tear those closest to you apart but hers I will take the time to enjoy."

* * *

Naruto suddenly sat bolt upright, the voice's laugh still ringing in his head but his eyes adjusting to see Hinata's worried expression. She was pale, still wet, and wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body starting low on her chest revealing a lot of cleavage and ending high on her thighs. He could hear the water still running.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I'm...fine," Naruto said clearly lying.

"What was it about?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head.

* * *

Hinata finished rinsing her hair ready to leave the bathroom but deciding to enjoy the warm water for a little while longer. Just as she thought this, she heard Naruto moan loudly. She waited for a moment and Naruto said something about stopping. Then, he screamed. Not a shout of surprise or even pain, one of pure, unrestrained terror and grief. She was out of the shower and wrapped in a towel within seconds and then she was at Naruto's side shaking him awake.

* * *

"Please talk to me," Hinata said.

"Okay," Naruto said. "I dreamt...I lost control. I killed all of my friends and had to watch as he tortured and killed you."

"I...was the last in line?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "No...I don't know. I just know that I watched as he dumped acid down your throat."

Hinata instinctively reached up to her throat. Then her hand moved to Naruto's.

"I know you won't let him take control," Hinata said squeezing his hand lightly. "And I'm honored that I would be the last in line. I would give anything to protect you and I trust you with my life. I'm not afraid of what you would do if you lost control because I know you won't."

Naruto stared down at the bed as her words began to register in his brain. She trusted him to keep control no matter what, wasn't afraid of what he would do to her if he did, and was in love with him. That may not have been the term she had used but even he could understand what she had meant.

"Thank you," Naruto said after a while. "You're the first and only person to trust me not to lose control. Even Fu doesn't and she trained me."

Hinata nodded and Naruto had one thought and only one. And before he even realized he had done it, he had kissed her. She almost instantly kissed him back and both closed their eyes. Naruto placed his hand on the side of her face and she did the same. Finally they pulled away to breathe and Naruto looked at the door.

"No interruption," Naruto said smirking. "I'm shocked."

Hinata smiled and went to finish getting dried and dressed. Then she got back, and they both went to bed in each other's arms. Thankfully, Naruto was able to sleep without another nightmare.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I would like some advice about a story I want to write. It's going to be a Naruto harem involving Naruto and a reasonable amount of girls(4-7) and drinking games. I would like advice about who to put in it and have a list of options. The top seven that were voted for will be the ones I use. Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, Kurenai, Tsunade, Mei, Fu, Ino, Konan, Ayame, Guren, Yugito, Shion, Koyuki, Tenten, Hanare, Hana, Karin, Karui, Kurotsuchi, Mabui, Samui, Shizune, Yugao, Matsuri, or Temari. please and thank you. I will return to other stories in a while. If you want one updated specifically, request it in a pm and I'll see what I can do. Please give me opinions in either a pm or a review, thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Return

Naruto and the others all rose early and headed out heading toward the castle again. After a few hours, they reached the village Naruto had first fought the soldier in black at. They kept going but managed to catch a few wild horses not far past the village.

"We're almost there," Naruto said looking back at the others. "When we get there, I'll go in with Hinata, Fang, and Mae and we will tell him that we were ambushed by the soldiers. If he doesn't admit that he had planned it, I will kill him myself."

"Alright," Neji said. "We'll be on hand in case you need help."

Naruto nodded and they rode in silence for a few more minutes before they entered the city and headed to the castle. The others all went to the armory and Naruto and the others went to the throne room. When they arrived, they saw two people. The king was standing beside the commander of the Elite Royal Knights.

"How did I know," Naruto said. "Hinata, Mae, stay here. Fang, let's get this-"

The commander suddenly beheaded the king and tossed sword to Fang before shouting for reinforcements.

"I don't think so," Naruto said throwing the sword back as soldiers ran in. "He killed the King."

"I know," the soldier in the lead said. "Our master said too."

Naruto picked up Hinata and leapt out of the way while Fang blocked a slash at Mae. They retreated to the center of the room as Royal Knights and soldiers in black armor poured into the room. Naruto set Hinata down and drew his kunai while she did the same and Fang drew his sword forming a triangle around Mae. Just as the soldiers were about to charge, Choji smashed through the ceiling and the others followed. Neji handed Naruto the same sword Naruto had had before then drew an arming sword while the others prepared whatever weapons they had. The soldiers seemed to rethink attacking for a moment then simply charged. The others all attacked them while Naruto and Fang fought their way to the commander after escorting Hinata and Mae out through the window. The commander seemed to have been waiting for them and grinned when they reached him.

"Welcome Naruto, Fang," the commander said. "You're late."

"We made it didn't we?" Naruto asked. "But don't worry, I'm the one that's going to kill you."

"I think not," said a Royal Knight said stepping forward and swinging at him.

Naruto ducked under it then killed the soldier and spun around just in time to receive an armored boot to the face. Naruto Jumped up just as Sakura managed to land a punch on the commander's chest sending him flying out of the castle and out of the city then nodded to Naruto and returned to the fight. Naruto knew the hit would barely harm the commander so he told Fang to stay and help the others before leaving. Hinata followed him and they met the commander in a large field outside the city where there was plenty of room to fight.

"Shall we begin Naruto?" the commander said.

"Yes," Naruto said. "Hinata, he's mine."

"Alright," Hinata said knowing it was pointless to try to argue with him.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as hundreds of clones spread through the field.

"Tear him apart!" Naruto said as the clones charged.

The commander began spinning and slashing destroying the clones with a cold efficiency that Naruto had to respect, even if he hated the person that had it. After a few minutes, Naruto sprinted forward as the last of his clones was destroyed and began fighting the commander himself. The clones were only three fourths as fast and powerful as the real Naruto so he was able to keep up with the commander for the most part.

The commander slashed at Naruto's head and Naruto ducked under it swinging at his legs. The commander jumped over the blade and spun bringing the blade back around at Naruto's back. Naruto spun out of the way and slashed the commander's stomach managing to put a scratch in his armor but other wise not hurting him. The commander swung at Naruto's head and Naruto blocked it then the commander tripped him and brought his sword down to impale him but Naruto rolled into the commander's legs and tripped him. Both stood and Naruto spun swinging at the commander's arm and the commander blocked it then shoved Naruto's arm out of the way and swung at Naruto's head yet again. Naruto ducked under it again and swung at the commander's stomach again, this time bisecting the commander. Both halves disappeared and the armor crashed to the ground before the commander appeared beside the pile unharmed but dressed only in a silky black tunic with golden trimming, and black trousers.

"Not bad," the commander said. "Thanks to you, I now have to wait another year before I take power. Too bad for you, now that I'm out of my armor, I'm faster, even if I can't escape another fatal injury."

Naruto swung at the commander's chest and he easily sidestepped it and punched Naruto sending him reeling. The commander picked up his sword and charged swinging at Naruto's neck and Naruto knocked the sword aside then swung at the commander's head but the commander ducked under it and spun driving his sword through Naruto's chest. Hinata stared in shock but then she realized what had happened and grinned. A moment later, Naruto's sword erupted from the commander's chest and the clone the commander had stabbed, disappeared.

"Impressive," the commander said. "Guess I...should have...seen it...coming...You are...after all...very..."

Then his head fell limp and Naruto pulled his sword out and let the body fall. Then he turned as Fang and Neji ran over and stopped staring at the body before smiling.

"It's over," Fang said. "We managed to incapacitate one of the soldiers in black. We think you might be able to work some info out of him. I can, if you don't want to."

"No," Naruto said. "We need to find their leader and learn what he's planning as soon as possible. I'll do it."

"Can you torture and keep the demon in control at the same time?" Hinata asked.

"Kurama enjoys torture and would be content watching," Naruto said. "And if he isn't, I'll be able to keep him under control."

"Alright," Hinata said. "How are the others?"

"Fu was wounded as was Sakura," Fang said. "They're okay but they won't be able to fight for a few days."

Naruto nodded and they began to walk back into the castle. Kiba was tending to Sakura's wound and Shino was tending to Fu. Both looked fine but grumpy while both boys simply looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"Up there," Shino said pointing at the ceiling where the last soldier was being held by Shino's bugs.

"Bring him down," Naruto said.

Shino's bugs flew the soldier down and Naruto tied him into the thrown then went to the dungeon and returned with an assortment of blades.

"You guys might not want to be here for this," Naruto said as he used his sword to cut the upper body armor off of the soldier.

Hinata and Mae left and Shino and Kiba helped Sakura and Fu out and Ino left with Choji but the others all stayed.

"Alright," Naruto said as the soldier began to stir. "Here goes."

The soldier lifted his head and looked around then instantly tried to break the ropes but Naruto had coated them in chakra to keep them from breaking.

"I won't talk," the soldier said.

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "I'm just here for entertainment."

The soldier paled greatly and Naruto picked up the first blade, a plain scalpel and a jar of acid.

"Know what this is?" Naruto asked smiling kindly and receiving a shake of the soldier's head. "It's a very corrosive acid. One drop would eat through to your bone before stopping. At the same time, I have enough to reduce you to sludge."

"I'll never talk," the soldier said again, slightly less confidently.

Naruto smiled and cut a short deep wound in the soldier's arm then poured a couple drops of acid into it. The soldier instantly began trying to scream but unable to make a sound. His arm sizzled loudly and he began thrashing against the ropes violently until the acid finally burned itself out and poured out of the wound along with blood. The soldier was gasping for breath and Naruto forced him to look up at him.

"Where is your master?" Naruto asked.

"He's going to kill you," the soldier said. "Soon, you will die."

"Why wait?" Naruto asked. "Tell me where he is and I'll go to him."

The soldier clamped his mouth shut glaring at Naruto so Naruto dipped the scalpel into the acid and the acid did nothing. Then Naruto drove the scalpel into the soldier's shoulder and he began thrashing harder than before and trying so hard to scream that his face turned red.

"What's he planning?" Naruto asked.

"He's going...to revive...the Great One," the soldier said. "Then he's going to destroy the world and rebuild it under his flag."

"What is the Great One?" Naruto asked.

"He is the one true God," the soldier said. "He is the one that created the world and so too is he that will watch it burn."

"Any idea what he's talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Nope," Fang said. "Try a little a bit lower."

Naruto smirked and "accidentally" spilled a few drops between the soldier's legs and the soldier managed to scream this time. It was high pitched and made Naruto's ears hurt but as soon as it started, the soldier went silent shaking even more violently. Finally, he stopped and coughed up some blood.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked tipping the jar of acid so that it was about to spill on the soldier's groin.

"He...He's in...the Black Tower..." the soldier said.

"That tower's been abandoned for years," Fang said. "There's no way he could be there. It's impossible to reach."

"Not...anymore..." the soldier said. "He's going to...revive...The Great One...during...the Hunter's...Moon."

"Thank you," Naruto said before beheading the soldier. "Now, how long is it until then?"

"Two days," Fang said. "If we travel all tomorrow, we can reach the Tower about an hour before the moon rises."

"Not soon enough," Naruto said. "We need to leave now."

"We're too tired," Neji said. "Us four could make it there and handle any threat easily but we would still need rest. Better here than there."

Naruto sighed and nodded. Then groaned.

"What?" Neji asked.

"I almost forgot the worst thing about the Hunter's Moon," Naruto said. "Kurama's strongest then. I can't go without Hinata or we're fucked."

"I'm going to have to take Mae," Fang said. "She's a better fighter than most think and we could use the extra hands."

"Alright," Neji said. "We'll rest tonight then leave at dawn. We'll stay here. It's more comfortable than the inns."

"I would actually prefer the brothel but this'll do I guess," Fang said.

Naruto rolled his eyes then left to tell the others the plan. Hinata and Mae would be going but the others would all be staying. Naruto didn't blame them and was happy they wouldn't be going into danger.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
